Borrowed Hearts
by Angel Eevee
Summary: [T/P A/U Oneshot] For a business deal, Trunks must hire a woman to pretend to be his wife for a few days. But when Pan gets hired, neither one of them suspect the feelings that each ot them share.


Hi everyone! Okay, this is my next fic that I have written and of coarse it is a Trunks/Pan romance, so if you don't like them as a couple - don't read it! First off - the disclaimer. Sigh, I do not own Dragon Ball or any of its characters, as if you actually thought I did. And I also don't really own the plot for this either. I got the main plot idea from a Christmas movie my mom taped of the TV a couple of years back. So, I guess they should get credit, because I'm too lazy to think of my own plot lines now. But I do take credit in the actual writing and all that junk. Blah blah blah. Hey, I was just watching the american version of DBZ, the ep. 'Memories of Gohan' (in the Cell Saga) and did anyone else notice that Gohan's baby voice (the one he had as he was rolling down that hill in that cool car stroller thing) is the exact same as baby Trunks' voice??? Go figure. Okay, I'm done ranting, and thanks to all of you guys who have ever reviewed my work. It means a lot to me - thanks. 

  
  


Borrowed Hearts

  
  


She slowly scooped the exotic dip from her plate and onto her finger and held her finger in the air so he could see it. Tilting her head slightly to the side, she slowly stuck the finger into her mouth and licked off all of the dip that was on it. Taking the finger back out of her mouth she gave him a seductive grin and stared across the large oak table at him. The man at the other end of the dinner table was the president of Capsule Corp, one of the hugest manufacturers around - Trunks Briefs. 

*My gosh. Does she think that's cute?* He asked himself in his mind. *Ah well, doesn't matter. She's cute and I don't want to be alone this thanksgiving...besides, if I play along, maybe I can have a lot more to be thankful about...* Quickly thinking about his master bedroom upstairs, Trunks played along and grabbed a chip and dipped it in the veggie dip, crunching it in his mouth loudly. 

"Psst." Anata, the maid of Mr. Briefs mansion, whispered over to the butler; Suto. "Bet you twenty bucks that in five minutes HE is the one licking clean her scrawny little finger." Suto looked over at her disapprovingly and Anata backed down and asked, "What? You don't bet?" 

"Not when the odds are stacked against me." He whispered back, then stood tall again signaling for her to remain silent as well. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Pale blue butterflied wallpaper dotted the wall of the family room. Two soft, smooth, sofas outlined the room. So soft that it would have been easy to accidently slip in where the two mattresses met, and get lost in below the cushions forever. A small glass coffee table sat in between the sofas, and this supported a pile of colouring books with an assortment of crayons around it. In the corner of the room was the Christmas tree, completely decorated with homemade popcorn and apples. The one window in the room was frost-covered and had an eye peeking through. 

Suki sighed to herself, longing that her house would look just like her dollhouse did. She walked over to the open side of the toy house and carefully placed the small girl figurine inside the family room beside the tree, as if she were waiting in anticipation for the gifts she would receive. Next, Suki took the mother figurine. The doll had pale skin, that stood out against the raven black eyes and hair it also owned and was dressed in a long red party dress. Suki quickly noted the similarities the figure had to Pan - her own foster mother. Both seemed to have some sad, longing expression always about them, even if they tried to hide it with a smile or a laugh. Suki's foster mother hadn't laughed much lately. Not since her father had left. Her father was a golfer who had joined the tour. He used to write letters, but they had stopped arriving months before. He had left over seven months ago, and although she was sure Pan had given up hope, Suki refused to. Suki's real mother had abandoned her as a child, and her father was no where to be found. After years in orphanages, Suki had finally been brought into Pan's home to be taken care of. About a year ago, Suki's real father had shown up, but he couldn't take Suki back because he had no money. Pan agreed to watch over Suki until he had enough money to support his daughter. That was over eight months ago, and he had promised it would be under five weeks. 

Glancing once more at her doll, Suki realized that Pan would look just as beautiful in a red evening gown as her doll did. She placed the doll in the room, and quickly followed by placing the 'father' doll beside it. If Suki wanted anything more than a house like her dollhouse, it was her father. She missed him SO much... but he didn't seem to know... or maybe care. She wanted to do more than just meet him, she wanted to get to know him. 

"Suki!!! Come help set the table!!" The young female's voice rang up into her room from below. Sighing, Suki reluctantly stood up from the floor, where she had been playing with the dollhouse, and walked out of her small bedroom. Walking down the stairs, Suki glanced over the photographs that hung on the wall. She stopped and gazed at the picture of her family... one taken before he left. Her father stood tall with one hand around Pan's waist in a friendly manner and the other tucked behind him. His brunette wavy bangs, brushed slightly over his deep emerald eyes. Suki became mesmerized in his smile, one of the things Pan often commented on was how beautiful that smile was. Pan said Suki got her smile from him. She turned her eyes to Pan in the photograph, with her ebony locks curled slightly around her face and her eyes gleaming with joy. Her foster mother's smile was beautiful as well, and taking a look at herself in the picture, Suki decided that her smile was in fact more like Pan's than her father's. It was almost as if her father's smile was always forced. Shrugging, Suki ran down the rest of the stairs to answer Pan, running past the rest of the frames on the wall which contained the familiar water-colour pictures Pan had taken delight in painting. 

"I'm here Pan!" Suki chanted, skipping into the kitchen, with her long black hair swinging behind her in pigtails. She stood obediently waiting to be given an order, and held her hands together in front of her - her fingers curling around the edges of her turtle-neck. The black turtle-neck had been a birthday present from her babysitter - Abigail. Over top her turtle-neck was the blue jumper Pan had given her for thanksgiving. Tiny daisies were embroidered along the hem of the knee-high pull over that matched her slippers that had a pattern that was much similar. Suki breathed in the fresh scent of the turkey Pan was bringing out of the oven, and licked her lips when she gracefully set it on the table. Pan turned to face Suki with her hands on her hips. A few strands of ebony hair had sprung loosed from her tight pony tail, and were curled around her face like in the photograph. She wore a red sweater with a black velvet knee-length skirt, with a black scarf that completed the outfit. This was Suki's foster mother - Pan Son. 

Pan handed her 'daughter' a stack of plates and shooed her away to the dinning room. Pan slowly walked over to the kitchen window and looked out at the light snow that was falling from the sky. Sighing, she looked down at her naked ring finger, longing for Kenske to return. Both of them knew that something had happened between the two, and he promised when he returned that he would have a ring for her. Pan knew Suki wouldn't mind her marring her father. The instant the little girl came to live with her, they had become attached to each other. She needed someone to love her, and Pan needed someone to love. That was before either of them met up with Kenske. But as soon as they met Suki's father, they both fell in love with him. He was just one of those guys that was easy to love. Pan felt a tap on her shoulder that brought her out of her trance, and she flipped around to see who was there. 

"I just want to thank you again, Pan." Trish said with a small smile to her best friend. "I know if you hadn't invited us over for thanksgiving diner, we wouldn't be able to afford one as nice as this. So thank you." Pan smiled at her friend. They had been friends ever since Pan had first sought employment at Capsule Corporation where both of them worked. They not only shared jobs, but also the task of being a single woman trying to raise children. 

"That's what friends are for, right Abigail?" Pan shifted to her side to get a full view of the other guest in her home - Abigail, Suki's babysitter. The woman was in her late fifties and had silvery hair tied in a loose bun. She was scooping out some potatoes onto plates, when she looked up with a warm smile and nodded to Pan's earlier statement. Pan grabbed the turkey and slowly carried the heavy poultry into the dinning room, where all of her friends had gathered for this holiday. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Told you." Anata whispered in disgust, watching her boss lick his guests finger clean of the food that was on it. The woman was perched comfortably on Trunks' lap with her hand pressed against his chest. She had the finger he had just licked gently rested on his chin, and was looking straight into his eyes. She slowly, to make sure he noticed, brought her right leg on top of her left, automatically forcing her body to move closer to Trunks'. She fingered a thin lock of his silky lavender hair in her fingers and twirled it a bit. Trunks smiled to himself, and carefully lifted the woman on his lap into his arms and stood up from the table. He held the woman tightly in his arms to make sure she didn't fall and made his way out of the dinning room and towards the staircase. Anata sighed and began to clear the table off. Suto was not far behind in helping her and the two began to clear any evidence that a meal was eaten at the large table, each lost with their own thoughts. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Pan stood facing her full-length mirror sideways, gazing at the reflection of herself. She smoothed her navy blue skirt down and tightened her boots. Her snow-white sweater had a few wrinkles, but Pan didn't have anytime to iron them. Her long black hair trailed down her back, the front pieces held back with a pair of un-matching barrettes. She looked disapprovingly at her outfit, but knew it couldn't be helped because of their lack of money. She stared even more disapprovingly at her stomach, silently wondering if it had enlarged from last nights feast. Taking a second look, and realizing it was still as flat as ever, she shrugged and called for Suki to get her coat on. Pan grabbed her own thinning winter coat and pulled it over the shoulders, grabbing the keys off her dresser as she made her way downstairs. 

Suki stood waiting at the door way, both her hands in her pockets. "You get your lunch?" Pan asked her. "Your homework?" She asked after receiving an affirmative for her first question. After getting a second nod from Suki, Pan led her 'daughter' outside, closed and locked the door behind them. Suki ran ahead through the snow and into the car parked at the end of the small driveway. Pan quickly followed and sat herself in the old car, at the drivers seat. 

"Pan... I hate my teacher." Suki sulked, slouching down in the passenger seat. 

"Well, there are lots of things that we hate, that we just have to live with. Besides, she can't be that bad." 

"Well she is." Suki said with a smile, glancing down at the occupant of her pocket - her pet hamster 'Hammy'. "What do you hate Pan?" Suki asked, curious. Pan glanced sideways at the curious Suki. She wore that innocent smile that could fool any untrained eye. She couldn't say anything about Kenske, and how she hated him for breaking the promise of not returning in 5 weeks because that would break Suki's heart. 

"Well, the planet Uranus. I think that's a terrible name for a planet." Pan said with a smile, and was rewarded with a giggle from Suki. 

"Anything else?" 

"The 'Macarena'. I think it's a pointless dance created for people to make fools of themselves dancing it. But... I guess that's about it." Pan said with another smile, concentrating on getting Suki to school on time. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Trunks leaned against the end post with his arms crossed and one of his trademark scowls on his face. The lavender-haired president stood in only his boxers at the bottom of the stairwell watching as his 'dinner guest' pulled on her coat and gloves. 

*Sheesh. After all I did... 'What do you mean you're going to work? You're going to leave me here all alone? After I gave myself to you last night?'* He mimicked to himself what she had earlier spoken. *Of coarse I'm going to work! What was she thinking!? And besides, it's not my fault she was a virgin. I wasn't the one dipping my fingers in food and stuffing them in her mouth. Either way though, she didn't actually think that I would stay with her forever, did she?! She only came over so I wouldn't be alone for the holiday.* Trunks smiled his best when she scowled at him and slammed the front door, making Trunks jump slightly. Trunks began to chuckle quietly. *I didn't even know her name.* He turned on his heel, ignoring the stares his maid was giving him and leapt up the stairs and back into his bedroom. He glanced at his clock and quickly pulled off his boxers and hopped into a warm shower. He grabbed a shampoo bottle and began to wash his hair. *I sooo don't want to go to work today. But I have to. It's not because I'm tired either, despite last night's activities... I just don't feel like going. Oh well, maybe I can close that big deal with that guy in Mexico.* Trunks quickly snapped the water off when he was finished washing, and grabbed a towel to wrap around his waist. He slipped his feet into his slippers and walked out of his washroom. On the table by the door was his usual coffee and newspaper which was always left by a maid for him. He carefully cradled the coffee in his lap while he skimmed over the contents of the newspaper. He quickly noticed the headlines for a recent baseball game and threw the paper down with disgust. The half-naked man stalked over to his closet and grabbed a suit to wear. 

After the president was presentable, he re-emerged from his bedroom, and walked dignitly down the stairs and out into the front hallway. There, his butler approached him with his coat and gloves. Trunks pulled them on, and Suto opened the door wide for him to walk through, nodding his 'greeting' and his 'good-bye'. Trunks quickly jogged to the limousine, wanting to get inside and out of the freezing cold weather. As soon as the chauffeur closed his door, Trunks slumped down in the soft leather seat, and pulled out his cell phone. He quickly dialed the vice-president of the company, his close friend and business associate, Goten. [AN: no relation to Pan]

"Goten?" Trunks started speaking into the cell phone, "You up for a tennis match today? I don't think I could make it through the whole day in that stuffy office..." 

"What? Stuffy? Trunks, your office is HUGE! But hey, why can't you get a full day's work in? Too tired from all your fun last night with Marron?" 

"Oh, was that her name? Nah...she's not my type." Trunks said. 

"Oh. Well, that's too bad, she's really a sweet girl...not to mention gorgeous!" 

"Yes, she was cute, I'll give her that... Doesn't matter anyway. So, you up for a tennis match?" 

"Sure. I'll be at the court at two." 

"Great." Trunks said, shifting the phone to his other ear. "Oh, by the way, how was it in Mexico?" 

"Oh well I'm not exactly sure which way it went..." 

"Goten, we need to sell! If we can move department E over there, it will really pay off...and I mean PAY off. It'll save us millions, because we won't have to ship our products over there all the time." 

"Yeah, I know. I just don't know what he thought about the contract." 

"Well, why don't youuuuuuuuu." Trunks dragged his last word, as he was flung forwards in his seat. "Hu, I'll talk to you at the match." Trunks said annoyed and clasped his cell phone closed. "What's the problem?!" He hollered up to the driver. 

"I'm sorry sir, but a car just drove across my path. We were both headed for the same parking spot sir. No need to panic sir, the car is driving away." 

"Darn right. If I knew who that was, I would kick them out of here so quick it wouldn't be funny." 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Oh my goodness! That was way too close!" Pan silently cursed to herself. Her knuckles were turning white from clutching the steering wheel so tightly. She had just been driving into work and was heading towards one of the few vacant parking places when a limo pulled out of what seemed to be no where. She could have been hit if she hadn't slammed on her brakes in time. Pan rocked herself back and forth to calm herself from her near collision. Grabbing her purse, she carefully opened her door, and made her way towards the Capsule Corp building - Department E. 

"Hey Pan!" Trish called, waving from her work spot. Pan hurriedly ran over to her, and took her spot at the computer beside Trish. "Thank-you again for last night..." 

"Would you stop that? You know it was my honor." Pan said with a smile and began her routine sweep of the inventory and began to process all of the accounts from her department. 

"My, my. Would you look who it is?" Trish whispered in half-awe, half-disgust. "If it isn't 'Mr. High and Mighty' himself. But boy, he sure is fine!" Pan quickly followed to where Trish was looking and she too began to stare at the man walking through the department. He carried a few files with him and was talking to the head supervisor of department E. His soft lavender hair spilled over his eyes, until he brushed the strands away, revealing the most bluest eyes Pan had ever seen. 

"Mm, he's okay. Not really my type." Pan lied. 

"What? Too rich or too gorgeous?" Trish asked with a laugh and then turned back to her work. Pan just continued to stare at the man, until he had walked out of sight. 

"Too perfect." Then she turned back to her work, finding it much more difficult to concentrate than before. 

"Ms. Son?!" A man called from a few meters away. Pan shot her head up and turned to where the voice was coming from. One of the office workers held a phone in his hand, motioning it towards her. Pan quickly pushed out her chair, relieved to take a break since she wasn't getting much work done anyway, and jogged over to answer the phone. 

"Hello?...Yes, this is she... She did WHAT?!" 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

A sharp squeak echoed in the inside tennis court as Trunks made a quick halt to hit the ball, causing his sneakers to rub against the polished floor. The yellowish ball bounced towards the wall, hit off of it, and then came back towards their side, where Goten was ready to take a swing at it. Drawing back his arm, Goten quickly struck the ball sending it back towards the wall. Trunks watched it carefully, and ran backwards to hit the ball again, only to come in full contact with the fiberglass wall behind him. He grunted and staggered away from the clear wall. 

"Why do I even bother playing this?..." He asked aloud. Goten turned towards him with a finger raised and his mouth open to answer, when his cell phone rang. Goten immediately opened the clear door, and stepped out of the court to his gym bag to grab his cell phone. 

"Hello?" He began. Trunks stepped out as well, waving his racket around, looking at it as if it were some sort of terrible virus. He tossed it to the floor, and grabbed his towel. He ran a hand through his lavender hair, and took a seat on the bench while chugging some water. "Yes he is. Just a moment..." Goten put his hand over the receiver and took the phone away from his ear and handed it to Trunks. "It's for you." He whispered. Trunks looked up, slightly out of breath from all of the running they had been doing, but took the phone. 

"Briefs here... what?...well, yes, put him on..." Goten looked up from packing his tennis gear to see who Trunks was talking to. "Senior Padro, what a pleasure...what? Really?... Well in that case, I insist that you spend your visit here at my home...yes, I'm looking forward to meeting you too...my family? What family...?" Goten quickly grabbed the phone from Trunks with a worried expression on his face. 

"Senior Padro! Goten speaking, how are you?... Oh yes, Mr. Briefs will be delighted to have you at his house for your time spent here... of coarse it's alright with his family... alright, I'll send someone to pick you up at the airport tomorrow... yes, good day." Goten smiled and clicked his cell phone closed. 

"Goten, what was he talking about?" Trunks asked, already dreading the answer. 

"Well, you remember when I came back from Mexico I said I had to polish up your image?" 

"By giving me a family?!" 

"Well, he's a very old fashioned man, who believes in family stuff." 

"Goten..." Trunks spoke through clenched teeth. "What am I going to do when he gets here and I don't have a family? It's not worth..." 

"It is worth everything! This is a 15 million dollar deal here Trunks. Don't worry! I got it allllllllll figured out." 

"I don't like the sound of that..." Trunks mumbled as they exited the tennis court. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Pan gripped the steering wheel, keeping her eyes on the road. She was relishing in the silence that was sure to be driving the seven-year-old Suki crazy. 

"I'm sorry, Pan." Suki whined from her seat. 

"Don't start with me, young lady. You know they had to call me away from work for this. Do you know how much money I lost?" Pan replied exasperated. Suki knew that they didn't have much money, but she didn't know how bad it really was. Pan scrimped and saved for every penny she could get her hands on, so losing a few hours pay would add up. 

"I'm sorry..." 

"Suki, what on earth possessed you to put that...that thing in Mrs. Travis' drawer when you know she's afraid of small animals?" Pan cried pointing to the object in Suki's hand. Suki was silently cradling her pet hamster in her mittened hands. 

"No body is afraid of Hammy." Suki whined out again. 

"Well Mrs. Travis was!" Pan replied. Sighing she leaned back in her seat. "And who was it that said their father was off on a government secret mission? Suki...Suki, you HAVE to stop making up these stories, honey." Pan whispered, pulling into Abigail's driveway. 

"But I miss daddy." Suki whispered. 

"I know. But he's not here... and you have to except the fact that he may not come back..." Pan trailed off. Suki shot her head up at Pan, anger and hurt dancing in her eyes. She furrowed her eyebrows, and slammed open the car door. "Suki... Suki! Come back!" Pan called. Suki quickly ran over to the large oak tree, and began to climb it, up towards its higher branches. "Suki! Get down from there!" Pan called up in fear. Abigail quickly ran out from her house to see what the commotion was about. 

"Suki! You get down from there, right this instance!" Abigail called up. Suki nodded slowly and began her descend down, which made Pan sigh in relief. 

"Thanks Abigail. I'll be home around five." Pan called, climbing back into her car to drive back to Capsule Corp. Suki watched as her mother drove away, and couldn't help but feel a sudden rush of depression and sadness. Watching her leave without saying goodbye... it was just like her father. Suki dropped down and trudged inside Abigail's house to where she was waiting for her. 

*Now I'm going to get it...* Suki thought miserably, but Abigail didn't say anything, just opened the door, and ushered the small girl in. 

"Suki... how 'bout we be a very good girl for Pan, alright? Especially around the holiday season, okay?" Abigail asked her. Suki just nodded and followed Abigail into the kitchen. "I have an idea. What say we bake some Christmas cookies?" 

"Okay!" Suki cried, cheering up. Suki sat herself at the table while Abigail worked around the kitchen gathering ingredients. *Abigail makes the best Christmas cookies. If I give one to Pan, I bet she won't be mad at me anymore.* Abigail walked over and handed Suki a large plastic container. 

"These are all of the cookie-cutters that I have. Could you sort through them and find some Christmas ones?" Suki nodded, and opened the container. Sorting through the cutters, Suki pulled one out from the bottom - an angel. 

"Abigail...do you believe in angels?" Suki asked, turning the cutter over and over again. 

"Of coarse I do." 

"But...if they're invisible... how do you know they're there?" 

"Oh well... when you hear music...and there really isn't any music being made... an angel is near by. But remember, on Earth, angels wear their wings INSIDE, so that they look just like you and me." 

"Do you think that an angel could bring my daddy back?" 

"Well, if the angel thought that was what was best for both you and your father, I supposed so. But, Suki, you have to be a very good girl to have an angel. Which means not giving Pan a hard time." 

"Oh, I'll be a good girl." Suki replied with a smile.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

*I can't believe I'm doing this...* Trunks thought miserably to himself. *Okay sure, Goten went ahead and told a VERY important client that I had a family, and now he's coming here, and if I didn't have a family, he'd think we were liars and then I wouldn't get the deal. So, yes, I need a family but... this is pathetic!* Trunks held a script in his hands, and shot some death glares at Goten. Goten had hired a woman and boy to be his family. Goten signaled for Trunks to come in, and sighing, Trunks made his way into the family room where his 'wife' and 'son' stood. 

"Honey, I'm home!" He cried cheerfully, and sauntered over to the woman who was applying eye-shadow. "What's for dinner?" 

"How should I know? Ask the cook." She replied. Trunks furrowed his eyebrows and was about to speak when Goten intervened. 

"You're his wife, you're supposed to know what you're having for dinner." Goten said. 

"Hey, no one said anything about me cooking." She replied. 

"I have a staff..." Trunks hissed at her. 

"Well, okay. Oh, and if you want me to sleep with you, it's an extra hundred a day." She said with a smile towards Trunks. 

"Yeah, and if you want to spank me, it's another 150." The little blond boy said from the side. 

"I don't believe this." Trunks cried, throwing his hands up in the air. "I can't do this." Trunks cried, and walked away. Goten looked after him and called, 

"Trunks! We need them!" 

"Get them out of here." Trunks called back. 

"But..."

"Now!!" He hollered. 

"Okay, you two were great, just great, Unfortunately Mr. Briefs is looking for a more Brady Bunch kinda love." Goten said to the two hired actors. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Suki, Pan is here." Abigail called over to the girl at the table. Suki was frantically trying to pick out which cookie to give to Pan, and quickly decided on the angel. 

"Suki, I have a surprise for you!" Pan called out to her 'daughter'. Suki jumped up, and ran to the front door. 

"What is it?" 

"Pizza!" 

"Yeah!! Oh, I have to get something." Suki said, and ran back to the kitchen to grab the cookie. She picked it up and was about to run back when she heard some soft bells ringing. Suki looked around to see where it was coming from, but could find no source. *Huh! It's an angel!!* Suki thought with glee, until she spotted the wind chimes just outside the window. *Oh, it's just those stupid tubes of metal...* Suki looked up and sighed. "Please, if there are any angels around... please bring back my dad and get us a house to live in just like my doll house. Except for today, I have been a very good girl." She whispered, then ran to the front door. 

"Alright, lets go." Pan said with a smile, shooing Suki out the door. "Thanks Abigail." Pan whispered and ran out to the car. Abigail waved goodbye, then closed the door. Pan rushed to her side of the car, and hopped in, to escape the cold.

"Pan, Abigail and I made cookies. This one is for you." Suki said quietly, handing Pan the angel. 

"Oh, thank you. It's so pretty." Pan looked at it for a moment, then stuffed it in her mouth. "Mm, tastes good too." Suki giggled at Pan, and the two drove off towards their home. *I feel so awful.* Pan thought to herself. *This wasn't the way it was supposed to be. Why did Kenske leave?* Pan felt disgusted with herself for letting her 'fiancee-to-be' get to her again. As far as she was concerned, Kenske couldn't keep promises, so there wouldn't be a chance he could keep being married and being a father, after years of being single. *Suki deserves anything and everything. I wish I could give it all to her. She deserves lots of toys, pretty clothes... a father.* She cursed herself again for thinking of him, and tried to clear her thoughts for the rest of the trip home. 

"Pan, stop!" Suki screeched. Pan quickly stepped on the brakes and looked fearfully over at her foster daughter. 

"What? What is it?" She cried worriedly. Suki just stared out the window, her eyes transfixed on the large mansion in front of them. 

"It's...it's my doll house." Suki whispered. Without thinking, Suki pulled open the door, and raced up the snow-covered driveway. 

"Ack! Suki!! Get back here!" Pan hollered, and jumped out of the car herself. "Suki, please don't do this to me!" Suki raced up the driveway as fast as she could, until she got to the door way. Without even knocking, the door opened and two people stepped out. Suki watched them as they left, one a beautiful blond woman and the other a blond boy. Suki didn't waste anytime looking after the two, but dashed up the stairs and into the mansion. Her small snow-sprinkled boots, made a soft thudding noise as she stepped into the large front entrance, admiring the fancy crystal light fixture above. It seemed to sway and make a silent melody that only she could hear. Straining, Suki heard a few voices and decided to follow them. 

"Great, now what are we going to do?" Goten asked Trunks worriedly. 

"Don't worry, we'll find someone." 

"What do you think they are just gonna walk off the street?" Goten cried in frustration and franticness. 

"Hello." Both Goten and Trunks slowly turned their heads and looked down to the little girl that was now standing in Trunks' hallway. A small puddle was forming where she stood, from the snow that was melting off her boots. 

"Anata!" Trunks called, pointing to the mess when the servant came. Goten stared after the small girl in wonder, as she continued to walk through Trunks' home. 

"Suki? Suki!" Pan whispered from the front door. On hearing someone else, Trunks peeked around the corner to see the person of whom the voice belonged to. There stood one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. Sure, her boots mismatched with her outfit, and the bottom hem of her skirt was damp from the snow, her sweater had a few wrinkles, her hair accessaries didn't match but her eyes seemed to glow with kindness and love. Trunks blinked at the woman now stepping into his front hallway, trying madly to remember where he had seen this woman before. "Suki! Come here! This isn't your house!" She whispered desperately. Goten and Trunks both turned and the little girl reappeared in the room. 

"Pan, it's my doll house." Suki cried with a smile. 

"No! This is..." Pan trailed off as she stood face to face with the owner of the mansion. "Heh heh...umm..." She started to say, taking a few steps towards Suki. Looking down she saw the expensive carpeting and quickly pulled her boots off before she walked on it. "Umm...she didn't know?... I know that's no excuse but... oh my, out of all the houses, imagine me ending up in yours...heh heh..." Pan trailed off and turned back to Suki. "Let's go!" She grabbed her by the hand and pulled her back towards the entrance way. Goten quickly raced in front of Pan, preventing her from leaving the house. "Look, I'm really sorry, it won't happen again..." 

"Don't I know you?" Trunks questioned, joining Goten in blocking their way out. 

"Umm, yes Mr. Briefs. I work for you." 

"I see." Trunks whispered. 

"We'll go now." Pan said trying to dodge the two men. 

"Wait!" Goten called, pulling Pan to face Trunks. "Now there's a wife!" He said with excitement holding Pan's shoulders. "And that's a kid you wouldn't want to drown." Goten said motioning towards Suki. 

"Excuse me?" Pan said in confusion. 

"Mrs. ..." Goten began. 

" Ms. Son. Pan Son." 

"Right. We need your help. You see, Mr. Briefs here, he needs a temporary wife and child. Just for two days!" Goten said. 

"Oh, I see, your mother coming to town?" Pan said in amusement. 

"No. No no no, a business deal actually. We'll pay you $1000 to stay here for two days and pretend to be Mrs. Briefs." Goten continued. 

"What?" 

"Think of it as helping the company. And loyalty to the company has its own rewards." 

"I'm sorry, but Suki and I are not for lease." 

"Two thousand." Goten called to her retreating back. Pan halted for a moment, and slowly turned to face the two men.

"Three." She said with a smirk. 

"Out of the question!" Goten said in shock. Pan shrugged and said,

"Well then gentlemen, I wish you the best of luck." 

"Okay, deal. Three thousand." Trunks replied. 

"Just a minute. I'm going to have to talk to Suki about this." Pan said, then she turned and knelt down to her foster child. "Suki, listen..." 

"Pan! Take it already!" Suki cried. Pan shot her eyebrows up in surprise, and stood up to face Goten and Trunks. "It looks like you have a deal." She whispered. 

"Great. I now pronounce you, man and wife." Goten said with a smile. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

*I can NOT believe I am doing this! What was I thinking?!* Pan shrieked inside her mind. She was busily getting her and Suki's things from the car trunk to take inside the mansion. *What kind of demon possessed me into doing this. I am going to be staying in that HUGE house, pretending to be married to my BOSS?! I can't do it! Agh! Pan, you disgust me! I should just go in there and tell Mr. Briefs that I couldn't do it... but three thousand dollars? I need the money for Suki. Suki will not live like we are for her entire life, I simply won't let it happen. Okay, Pan, calm down.* Pan shook of some remaining nerves and slammed the trunks door down. *I know I can do this... but what if Suki messes up? What if Mr. Briefs fires me...?* 

"Umm... Suki?" Pan asked hesitantly pulling a few bags underneath her arm. "You know how you like to pretend?" 

"You don't like it when I pretend, Pan." 

"Well, yes, honey, that's true.... how about just for this time... okay?" Pan pleaded. Once Suki had nodded in agreement, Pan grabbed the remaining bags and guided the girl up the stairs to their 'home'. As soon as Pan stepped in, Suto came up to her and relieved her of all of the luggage. He then instructed them to go into the living room. Pan took Suki's hand and began to walk to the designated room. Glancing around Pan could see how incredibly beautiful the house really was. Expensive paintings and furniture were by the walls, and fragile objects were around every corner. Pan unconsciously walked much slower and lighter in fear that she would break something. Finally finding the way, Pan took a seat on the soft sofa across from Trunks and Suki sat beside her. Right beside Trunks was another woman. Pan thought this odd, because certainly the lady couldn't be Mrs. Briefs or Pan wouldn't have needed to pose as his wife in the first place. The woman had shoulder-length red hair and had a face that looked pasted on. 

"So, what do you think?" Trunks asked. 

"Charming house..." Pan started, but soon realized that Trunks wasn't talking to her at all, but rather to the female by his side. The red-haired woman looked over at Pan and Suki, and raised her eyebrows in slight disgust. 

"They'll need a lot of work..." She started but stopped when someone stepped into the room. All four of them turned to see Goten glide in with that huge smile of his. 

"Ahh, Pan. I trust you're all settled in and everything?" Goten asked. Pan nodded in return. "Great, so any questions about anything? I trust you know what to do?" Pan once again nodded. She had been giving a run-down of the schedule the day before of all the things that she and Suki were to do and how to act over the next two days. 

"Don't worry, we won't let you down. But...can I make a suggestion?" 

"Oh sure." Trunks said, finally joining the conversation. 

"Well, you're house is...lovely. But it doesn't look like a family lives here...in fact, it hardly looks like you live here."

"What are you getting at?" Trunks asked with slight fear. 

"Well, I just think it would look more 'homey' if you were to put a few toys around here, you know...have a flaming fire in the fireplace." 

"Hey, that's a great idea!" Goten said with another smile. 

"And your tree...well, it's gorgeous." Pan said admiring the Christmas tree that was dotted with silver candles and pretend snow. "Did a designer do this?" Pan asked. She saw Trunks glance over at the red-head beside him, and she smiled brightly - obviously she was the one to have decorated the tree. "Yes...I thought so. I think if you..." 

"Wait! You are NOT touching my tree!" Trunks cried out. 

"Well, it's just that if I was really Mrs. Briefs, I would have decorated the tree with some old-fashioned ornaments and homemade items. 

"Excellent." Goten said. "This girl's a genius, do whatever she says." Goten ordered to Trunks. Trunks put his head in his hands and started moping over his Christmas tree. The red-head sighed dejectedly over her work that would soon be gone, but decided to do a bang-up job on Pan and Suki as a rebound. She walked over to the Son girls and motioned for them to follow upstairs. Her job was to make Pan and Suki look like a Briefs... that meant styling them up, and from what she had seen, they would need a LOT of style! 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Trunks wandered around this new house of his. *What has that girl done?!* Trunks thought sadly, looking at all of the changes that Pan had asked to be made to the house to make it look like a family lived there. *Sure, I'd do anything to get this deal but... my Christmas tree?..." Trunks walked through the living room, nearly tripping over stray stuffed toys and games. He looked sadly up at the new tree which was decorated with real candles, popcorn strings, and apples. Sighing, he stepped into the hall and looked at the fancy wreaths that smelt of cinnamon that had not been there before, and the long strands of ivy that wound up the railing of the front steps. *Oh no... what if that mad woman touched my room?!* He cried. Trunks raced up the stairs two at a time, and skidded into his room. After making a quick once-over he decided that not a thing was out of place, and silently thanked his creator. Despite the fact that Pan and Trunks were poising as a married couple, Pan would be sleeping in an entirely different bedroom. He stepped out of his room, closing the door behind him, now significantly happier that Pan had not spread her Christmas cheer to his room. He was about to strode downstairs again, when he caught himself looking to his right. A few doors down was the room Suki would be staying in. Trunks clearly remembered what the room had looked like before, so decided to take a peek at it now. He knew Suki wouldn't catch him, neither would Pan thinking he was some sort of pervert because they were both getting 'make overs' so he knew he was safe. Slowly walking the small distance, he stopped in front of the door. *This is silly... this is your house, you can go into any room you want to.* Trunks thought logically to himself. Without a second thought he opened the door and walked in. 

The once dull room had completely been transformed. The bed was covered with baby blue and pink pillows and covers, the bookshelves that once held hundreds of books were stuffed with new toys, stuffed animals were everywhere, but all in all the room had a peaceful aura to it that felt like a warm hug on a cold day - something Trunks hadn't felt for awhile (the hug not the cold day). Silently stepping out of the room and re-closing the door, Trunks made his way back downstairs to find Goten madly rushing about. *Man, he is ALWAYS over at my house... it's kinda weird. Ah well, I wonder what he's freaking about this time... it's almost five... It's almost five o'clock!! Padro is coming at five!* Trunks rushed over to see exactly what Goten was so busily worrying about, planning on reminding him of the time. 

"What time does Mr. Briefs get home from work?" Goten asked Anata.

"Most of the time he doesn't come..." 

"Anata!" Suto hollered at her. 

"Oh, umm, six o'clock, he never misses dinner with his family." 

"Alright...any questions?" Goten asked frantically to Trunks staff. 

"We're not paid to have any questions...sir." Suto mumbled and motioned for the cooking staff to finish dinner. 

"Goten!" Trunks called once all the servants had left. "Do you realize what I am doing?! Padro is going to see right through this!" 

"No he's not." Goten reassured. "Everything..." He was interrupted by the sharp ring of the doorbell. 

"All mighty, that's him!" Trunks whispered and started shaking his head. Goten quickly pulled him into the front hall so he would be prepared to meet the business associate. Trunks glanced around everywhere but couldn't find Pan at all. Trunks began to worry, but was zapped out of his thoughts when the doorbell rang again. Suto went over to the door and was about to open it when...

"WAIT!!" Goten hollered. Trunks turned to his friend with a shocked expression. 

"What?!" He cried. He had been expecting the door to open, and now he had to wait. It was like seeing all of the presents on Christmas morning and not being allowed t open them yet. 

"The ring!" 

"What?" 

"You're wedding wing!" Goten cried and began to search his pocket. Trunks started jumping from foot to foot when the doorbell rang a third time.

"Goten!" 

"Got it!" Goten pulled out the gold band and handed it to Trunks who quickly slipped it on his finger. Trunks nodded to Suto and he opened the door. As the door creaked open, a man stepped inside, thanking Suto for taking his cane and hat from him. He wasn't extremely tall, and his hair was slightly grayed. This was Mr. Padro. Trunks strode up to him and shook his hand. 

"Welcome to my home..." He said. Padro nodded, but pushed past him, his eye brows furrowed. 

*Oh no, I knew it!* Trunks thought to himself. *I knew this was a stupid plan... but what did I expect, I mean GOTEN thought it up! Oh man, I wonder what went wrong... But he knows! One of the biggest clients of my life, must have figured out that...* 

"Ah, I see, this must be your daughter, Mr. Briefs." Trunks shut-up in his mind, and turned to see what Padro was looking at. The man was leaning and looking into the family room. Trunks quickly joined his gaze. At the coffee table in the room, Suki was diligently putting together a puzzle. She was biting her lower lip and concentrating very hard. For once her hair was not in her face because it was pulled back with a dark green clip that matched the flowery dress she wore. Trunks couldn't help but smile at the sheer look of concentration on his 'daughter's' face. Padro walked over to Suki and sat beside her. 

"May I help you?" He asked quietly. Suki looked up at the man, smiled, and handed him a piece of the puzzle. Trunks leaned against the wall, sighing, thanking that everything was going smoothly... so far. 

"Oh my..." Trunks heard Goten murmur from beside him. Trunks turned to see what Goten was looking at, and also found himself caught in a trance. At the top of the stairwell stood his 'wife', Pan. Her ebony hair was piled on top of her head with a few strands left loose to frame her face. Her eyes sparkled and her cheeks were rosed slightly giving the effect that she had just spent a few minutes outside. She wore a long, sleeve-less red dress, that was tight in all the right places - framing her body perfectly. Trunks slowly let out a breath, still gazing up at Pan by the time Suki and Padro joined them in the hall. 

"Mr. Padro helped me with my puzzle, daddy." Suki said with a smile. Pan slowly walked down the stairs where Padro greeted her with a kiss on the hand. Smiling, Mr. Padro took her arm, and followed Goten to where he was leading them for dinner. Trunks gawked at Pan for a few more seconds then took Suki's hand to catch up to them. 

As they were being set at the table, Mr. Padro turned to Trunks and said,

"Mr. Briefs, I was under the impression that you had a son." Trunks quickly sent death glares over at Goten, who was rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Oh, well, Suki is such a little tomboy." Pan cried, releasing the small tension that was building. Mr. Padro nodded, buying the story, and sat himself at the table where Anata directed him. Suki and Pan took their seats, and Goten was about to do the same when Trunks grabbed his arm. 

"A son?" He hissed. 

"Forgot." Goten said with a shrug and that big grin he always seemed to be wearing. Trunks calmly took his seat at the head of the table, and began to eat the food that was set before him. Pan sat at the other end of the table with Padro to her left and Suki to her right, with Goten beside Suki. Suki twirled the pasta around on her fork, but was staring over at Goten while she was doing it. Goten's eye began to twitch as he felt someone was watching him, and he turned to Suki. 

"What?" He asked her, annoyed. 

"You have nose hairs." She said. Goten frowned and said, 

"So do you." 

"Do not."

"Do too." Trunks quickly cleared his throat attempting to get the two 'children' to stop. His eyes left the two after he saw they were settled down, which was weird because Goten was a grown man and he was practically baby-sitting him, and immediately landed on his 'wife' at the end of the table. He couldn't help but stare at her because she really was beautiful.

*Hmm, I like the way her lips curl up when she smiles like that. And I like it when she giggles. Her eyes are so bright.* Trunks found himself not eating, just staring at the beauty across from him. *And she's been working for me?! I wonder why I've never seen her before...*

Trunks was quickly brought out of his thoughts when Mr. Padro asked him a question, 

"Mr. Briefs, I am curious. It is always interesting to see how couples met. Would you care to share your story?" 

"Oh, uh... Well, you could say she just sort of walked into my life." Trunks stammered. Pan smiled and sipped her wine. 

"I see. And how long have you been married?" He asked.

"Eight years." "Twelve years." Trunks and Pan answered simultaneously. Padro, looked from Trunks to Pan with raised eyebrows, and Trunks turned to Goten who was motioning towards Pan. 

"Oh, eight years. My wife is right. Heh heh... seems longer." Trunks muttered. Padro heard it and let out a low chuckle. 

"It always does, man. It always does." Pan smiled, finishing off the last of her glass. Anata came around and asked if she wanted more, but Pan declined. 

"Suki, I think it's time for bed." She said towards the small girl. Suki frowned, and lowered her eyes in a pout. Reluctantly she pushed herself away from the table, kissed Pan goodnight and said her respects to Goten and Padro. Lastly she walked over to Trunks and kissed his cheek softly. 

"Good night, daddy." She whispered. Trunks smiled a small grin, and shooed her off to the stairs. His eyes lingered on the girl until she was out of sight. *That was strange* Trunks commented to himself. *Having a child call you 'daddy'... it leaves you with a weird feeling...*

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Dinner was over, and Goten had already left for home, which left Trunks delighted. Although Goten was more than just a business associate, but more of a best friend, the guy could get on your nerves. Trunks took Pan's arm, and the two walked up the stairs. Mr. Padro, was still on the main floor, looking around. 

"Uh, Mr. Briefs?" He called up, causing both Trunks and Pan to turn to him. 

"Your library is quite astounding." Trunks looked at where Padro's eyes were looking, and saw the huge book shelves Trunks owned that were packed with books. 

"Oh, well, be my guest. Grab a book." Trunks said with a friendly smile. 

"I may do just that." Padro said with a matching smile. He calmly paced across from the bookshelves, his eyes scanning the novels. Pan unlatched herself from Trunks' arm and made her way to her own bedroom which was down the hall. 

*Ah! Pan can't go into a different room! What would Padro think?!* Trunks thought and he quickly chased after her, pulled his arm around her slender waist and guided her into his own room. He ushered her inside, and then closed the door.

"What are you doing?" Pan asked confused. 

"Sorry, but he was right out there. I mean, what would he think if we were in separate rooms?" Trunks explained to Pan. All the while, he couldn't take his eyes off the fact that her red dress was pretty low cut, and because of the height difference he could see straight down. Luckily for him, Pan didn't notice where his blue eyes were gazing. 

"Oh, that was some quick thinking." Pan commented. "Umm, can I go to my own room now?" Pan asked hesitantly, completely aware of how close her boss was to her at the moment. 

"Oh, ya sure." Trunks replied, turning towards the back of the room, and heading for the washroom. Pan opened the door, but quickly closed it again. 

"He's still out there." Pan said quietly. 

"What?" Trunks asked in disbelief. He raced back over to the door, and peeked through the small crack that was made when he opened the door ajar. "Will you hurry up and go to bed?" He whispered to himself, seeing Padro making himself comfortable in an easy chair with a thick novel. Hearing some noise, Padro turned his head towards Trunks' bedroom door, causing Trunks to have to shut the door immediately so they wouldn't be caught spying. Trunks waited to hear the click of the door before he spoke to Pan. "I guess you'll just have to stay here tonight." He said to her. 

"What?" Pan asked in shock and slight fear. Trunks walked over to his bed, and started pulling some pillows from it. "I refuse to share a bed with you!" Pan almost shrieked. Pan, along with every other girl working at Capsule Corp., was well aware of Mr. Briefs habits with women. 

"Calm down. I'll sleep on the couch." He said, pointing to the blue sofa across the room. Pan chewed on this for a moment, then nodded her agreement. Trunks took a small handful of pillows and plopped them on the couch. Then he went into his large closet and got some blankets. After placing them on the couch he turned to Pan who was just standing there watching his every move. "What is it now?" He asked. 

"Umm, can I borrow something to sleep in? All my clothes are in my room." She asked quietly, shifting from foot to foot. 

"Okay." Trunks whispered back, then smiled. "Gosh, you don't need to whisper." He walked over to his closet and then tossed some clothes onto the bed. Pan grabbed them without looking at the articles of clothing and headed towards the washroom. Trunks quickly dodged in front of her and blocked her way. "Oh no. I know you females, I want in this washroom while it is still dark out." He shut the door behind him, and Pan shrugged and returned to the bed. She sat at the edge of the bed and for the first time looked at what Trunks had given her. She pulled up a pair of dark green men's boxers, which Pan couldn't help but giggle at. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Trunks woke up to his mental alarm clock which woke him up every day at five in the morning. Stretching, he wondered why he was sleeping on the couch. He gazed over at his bed, and all the events from the day before flooded back into his mind. He pulled back the blankets he was wrapped under and slowly tip-toed over to the bed, where he gazed down at Pan. Her hair was no longer tied up, but left loose where it curled around her shoulders and down her back. She was hugging the pillow close in her sleep, and the large white shirt Trunks had given her was bunched and wrinkled at the bottom. Her knees were drawn up to her chest, making her curled up in a small ball. Her face had no make-up allowing her soft pale skin to be fully noticed. Her lips were drawn into a small smile, and her eyelashes curled, almost teasing Trunks. Not being able to stop himself, he slowly reached over and brushed some raven hair away from her face. Pan stirred in her sleep and rolled over, away from Trunks. He sighed, and headed to the washroom to get ready for a new day. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Suki sat on the bottom step, with her head in her hands in a pout. Pan stopped what she was doing and turned to look at the girl. 

"Suki, don't look like that. You knew we would only be here for two days." Pan said, returning to checking over her bags. 

"I know, Pan. But it was so much fun... can't we stay a little longer?" Suki pleaded to her foster mother. 

"For the last time, no." Pan said, getting annoyed. The last two days were very different for Pan. She wasn't used to not having to work, and being able to do whatever she wanted. It had been total bliss, but now she had to go back home. Home to her small house where she could go back to wearing mis-matched clothes and waiting for Kenske to return. Sighing, Pan pushed the last of her bags into the pile. Trunks came up to her. 

"You get everything?" He asked her. Pan nodded and he smiled a small grin. "That's... good." 

"Yeah." Pan walked over to him and handed the rings she had burrowed (the engagement and wedding ring). "So, how did it feel to be a husband and father?" She asked him. 

"Terrifying." Trunks answered with a small chuckle. "Alright, thank you again for helping me." 

"My pleasure. Did you get the deal?" Pan asked. 

"I think so. There are still some matters we need to discuss later though." Trunks said. Pan nodded. 

"Come on, Suki. Time to go." Pan said. 

"Go? Were you going somewhere?" Both Trunks and Pan whirled around to see Padro and Goten standing in the front hallway. 

"Mr. Padro... I thought you were at the airport..." Trunks stammered, while quickly slipping Pan's rings back on her finger, unnoticed. 

"Well, I was. But then I thought that I could just as easily work out the details here and now. Of coarse that would require me staying a few more days..." Padro began. 

"That's fine! You are always welcome in our house, isn't that right dear?" Trunks said to Pan. Pan faked a smile and nodded. Suki cheered and ran back up the stairs cheering; 

"We're staying! We're staying!" Pan turned to Trunks and pulled on his arm. 

"We'll just have to talk to the cook." She said with another fake smile, dragging Trunks into a separate room. "Our deal was two days!" She cried, once they were out of ear shot. 

"I know, but it can't be helped. I mean, how was I supposed to know he was going to come back here. Look, I'll give you $5000 more to stay." 

"$10 000." Pan said, knowing that she was in an excellent spot to make money. 

"Fine, ten thou., but you stay until this is over. Agreed?" 

"Agreed." 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Trunks flipped through the papers sprawled out on his desk, but he couldn't concentrate. Two things were keeping him from working, and both of them were on the floor just below him. The first one was Pan. Although it may be hard to figure how Pan can be a problem, but she was to Trunks. He couldn't help but stare at her incredible beauty every morning when he woke up. She would always be sound asleep in his bed - smiling. 

*I wonder what she dreams about. Every single day she wears that sweet smile of hers. Must be some nice dream. And she hugs that pillow so close... I wish I was the one in there being hugged to death, or the one that causes that smile in her dreams. What am I talking about? I just met this girl! But... we are married.* Trunks thought with a smile, glancing down at his ring. Then comes problem two. That would be the fact that Pan and Suki were giggling loudly downstairs with Mr. Padro chuckling deeply right along with them. Trunks tore his mind away from them, and attempted again to concentrate on the financial figures in front of him. A second later, Suki's shrill laugh echoed up to his study. With a frustrated sigh, Trunks got up from his desk, and went to investigate the cause of all the laughter. He walked over to the edge of the railing and looked down at the people there. A bright fire was burning in the fireplace, and Pan held a popcorn pan over the flames. Even from where he stood, Trunks could hear and smell the popcorn cooking. With her free hand, Pan was also spinning a spinner that gave directions in which she called out. 

"Right hand blue." She chirped. Trunks turned his eyes to see both Suki and Mr. Padro entangled on a Twister board. Mr. Padro glanced up after placing his right hand from a red onto a blue circle, and his eyes landed on Trunks. 

"Mr. Briefs, perhaps you would enjoy yourself more if you were down here playing, rather than up there working." He called up, still keeping his balance. 

"I'm not good at games." Trunks called back down to the group. 

"Oh, come on Trunks! It's just for fun!" Pan called up at him. Trunks nodded and came down the stairs. It didn't matter what Pan wanted him to do, all he knew was that, that was the first time she had ever called him by his first name, and he liked the way it sounded. When he arrived at the scene, Padro had already stood up and Suki had taken a place by the fireplace. Suki grabbed the spinner from Pan and said,

"Why don't you and daddy play, okay mommy?" Suki said with a hidden smile. Pan blushed and nodded. Trunks walked over to the mat, and the two crouched down, waiting for their instructions. Within minutes, they were both completely tangled up in each other. 

"Left foot yellow." Suki chanted out. Trunks looked to where his left foot was, and then over at the yellow circle on the other side of the mat. 

"I don't believe this. Alright, check this action out." Trunks said. He slowly raised his left foot, pulling it around his and Pan's left hands, and then finally placing it on the circle. Suki smiled, and also caught Pan's matching smile, before she spun the spinner. 

"Left hand green." Pan lifted her left hand up and moved it to the space beside where it was. 

"What? That's it? I want an easy one!" Trunks cried. 

"Okay. Right hand red." Trunks took his right hand and leaned over, crossing his arm over his body. As he leaned his hair brushed Pan's ear, and his breath trickled down her neck. Pan gasped and quickly fell to the floor. Trunks looked down at her with concern and asked, 

"Are you okay?" Pan nodded and slowly stood up. Trunks let himself sink to the floor, then chanted, "I won, I won, I won!" Pan smiled at the man on the floor and began to laugh. The laughter must have been contagious because soon the entire room was filled with it. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Trunks held Pan's hand while Suki ran ahead in the snow. Goten and Mr. Padro sauntered behind the two as they made their way to the skating park. 

"How do you like this weather, Mr. Padro?" Trunks asked, turning around. 

"I find it quite invigorating, Mr. Briefs." He replied. 

"I find it damn cold." Goten muttered, rubbing his arms to keep warm. Suki danced around all of the life sized reindeer the park had set up in honor of Christmas. Suddenly she stopped dancing and turned to the four adults. 

"Look, they forgot two reindeer." She said with a pout. Goten quickly counted the stuffed animals and replied, 

"No they didn't. All eight are here." 

"There's ten reindeer!" 

"No there isn't." Goten countered back. 

"Is too." 

"No, look, there's Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donner and Blitzen." 

"Plus, there's Rudolph and Olive." 

"Olive?" Goten asked confused. 

"Yeah, 'Olive - the other reindeer'. Duh." Suki said, than resumed to her dancing. Goten scratched his head in thought, while Trunks and Pan went on, laughing the entire way. Goten decided to just sit on the bench while the others went and skated. Pan was gliding gracefully along on her ice blades, and Suki was close behind her. Mr. Padro, despite living in Mexico, was able to skate well too. Trunks on the other hand couldn't skate at all. He was grasping the edge of the rink with all of his might. Pan skated over to him and said, 

"Wanna go around?" Trunks looked up and scowled at her.

"I couldn't skate when I was a child, I can't skate now." 

"Well, don't get sour. I can help you. Look, all you have to do it keep your legs straight." She waited until Trunks completely straightened out his legs, then continued. "Now just sort of glide along. Here take my arm for support." She linked arms with him, and the two slowly made their way around the rink. 

"Hey, this isn't so hard." Trunks said with a smile, but he spoke too soon. As soon as he closed his mouth again, his skate slipped and he fell to the ground, dragging Pan with him. He looked over at her, expecting to see her angry, but she was just smiling and laughing. She quickly got to her feet, then reached her hand down to help Trunks up as well. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Trunks was busy re-setting his couch, when Pan walked into the room. "Tonight was fun, wasn't it?" He asked her. Pan nodded with a smile but then she said, 

"Uh, Suki would like you to tuck her in." 

"Really? Okay." He placed the pillow down, and walked the length of the bedroom and into the hall. He knocked quietly on Suki's door and slowly opened it. "Can I come in?" He whispered. He heard Suki reply, and he walked inside the room and over to her bed, where he kneeled down. He glanced over at her night stand and at the picture that was held there. "Who's that?" He asked. Suki glanced over at the picture. 

"Oh. That's my daddy. My real daddy." 

"Oh. Where is he?" Trunks immediately covered his mouth, in fear that the father was dead. 

"I don't know. He went away. He doesn't like me. I don't know why, I mean I know I'm clumsy, but... maybe I'm just not loveable."

"Come on, Suki. You know that's not true." 

"Pan says that too. And on my birthday, she'll give me a present and say it's from him, but I know she really bought it. How come he can't be with me?"

"Well, some people are good at showing love and others don't know how... no one ever showed them." Suki made a face, and she still seemed sad. "Look, when I was a kid... my father loved sports. More than anything else in the world! One day, he bought me this baseball glove, and he took me outside to play catch. Throw after throw, I missed every single one. You see, the glove was too big, and it always slipped on my hand. After what seemed like hours, he got ready for one last pitch. He threw it in the air, and it came down directly above me."

"Did you catch it?"

"It hit my glove." 

"What did he do?"

"He just looked at me. Just looked. Then he walked away, and that was the end of catch."

"Well, that wasn't your fault! He should have gotten you a glove that fit."

"You know, Suki. I have never told anyone that story before in my entire life." 

"Oh, I won't tell anyone. Cross my heart." Trunks smiled, and pulled the covers up to her chin. He kissed her forehead lightly, then turned off the light and closed the door. He crept back to his room, and he saw Pan standing out on the balcony. Reaching for a blanket, he joined her on the ledge and wrapped the blanket around her shivering body. 

"Kind of cold out." He said, as if explaining why he brought the blanket to her. "Pan, if you don't mind me asking, where is your husband?" 

"He's not my husband." 

"He's not?" Trunks asked surprised. Pan shook her head. 

"A couple of years ago, I volunteered to help with the orphans. They assigned Suki as a temporary foster child. The next year her biological father was found, and he came and lived with us for a while. He said he had to get some more money to be able to support her, so he left. Kenske hasn't come back since." 

"Wow. She can defiantly pass for your daughter. You two are so much alike." Trunks commented. Pan smiled and returned her gaze to the stars above them.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The next day Trunks, Goten and Mr. Padro were all gathered in the lounge sipping coffee, and discussing the plans for Capsule Corporation. Pan was walking through the halls of the mansion, fingering her wedding ring. So many thoughts swirled through her mind. She was frightened at how close she and Trunks were becoming. She quickly shoved her left hand into her pocket to keep the ring out of sight. 

*Out of sight, out of mind, right Pan?* She said to herself. Anata passed by Pan in the halls with a try of coffee cakes, and Pan turned to her and said,

"Oh here, I'll take that." Pan said warmly, taking the silver plate from the maid, and changing her direction towards the lounge where the men were. She turned the corner, and presented the plate on the table. Trunks gazed up at her and smiled saying, 

"Thank you, dear." He then turned back to Padro and continued with what he had been saying before. "So... when we sell..."

"Sell?" Pan asked out of the blue. "I thought that this was just a merger." 

"It's just business talk dear." Trunks said, ignoring her. 

"Oh, I think that my small un-business oriented mind can tell the difference between a sell and a merger. What about all those people's jobs?"

"Yes," Mr. Padro began, "In the sell, all shipping would take place in Mexico, so there would be many layoffs. Is that alright?" 

"Yes, we have a plan for them. They'll be just fine." Trunks replied. 

"They'll be just fine?" Pan repeated slowly and angrily. Trunks turned coldly to her and nodded. Pan returned the nod, and said "whatever you say...dear." She quickly turned from the lounge and ran into Anata again. "Oh, could you get the men some more coffee? And put some arsenic in Mr. Briefs, now will you." 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Trunks sat in his office at Capsule Corporation thinking about the conversation that took place earlier that day. Pan was right. He wasn't prepared to layoff all of those people. Sighing, he dropped his head into his hands and moaned. Things had gotten so complicated since Pan had entered his life. But he had never been more happy. Quite suddenly, a knock was heard on his office door. 

"Come in." He called. The door slowly opened and his secretary walked in. 

"Mr. Briefs? I was wondering if I could go home early tonight. I still have some last minute Christmas shopping to take care of." 

"Yes, go ahead." 

"Thank you, Mr. Briefs. And, Merry Christmas." 

"Merry Christmas." Trunks replied in return. He waited until the sound of his secretary's echoing shoes had dimmed, before he returned to his work. "Oh no." He cried all of the suddenly. "I forgot the presents. I forgot about presents!" He cried and grabbed his coat off the back of his chair and headed out the door. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Pan awoke from her sweet dream and couldn't shake off the bad feeling that was nagging at her mind. She slowly sat up in bed, wiping the sleep from her eyes, and she noticed that the couch wasn't being used at all. Glancing around the room, Trunks wasn't anywhere to be seen. She grabbed a night robe and slipped downstairs. As she came to the living room, she saw Trunks desperately trying to fit together pieces for a large wooden dinosaur. Pan quietly walked over to him, and took his hands in hers. She flipped one of the pieces he was holding, and moved the two pieces together - they fit perfectly. 

"How did you do that?" Trunks whispered, his low quiet voice sending shivers down Pan's spine. 

"I've done this sort of thing before." She replied. Trunks nodded and moved the dinosaur to the side and said,

"I think that's enough of Mr. Dinosaur for tonight." Trunks turned his attention fully towards Pan. "Couldn't sleep?" He asked. Pan shook her head.

"Trunks... what I said... well I was way out of line. And I'm sorry." 

"No me too." Trunks said. Pan looked up at him, and into his deep eyes. "You were right... I can't do it. That's too many jobs lost." He made a quirky smile in Pan's direction, which caused her to blush and look away. Her eyes landed on the large ensemble of gifts under the tree. 

"That's a lot of presents. Mr. Padro will be impressed."

"I didn't do it for Mr. Padro." Trunks replied. Pan cleared her throat and changed the subject. 

"Well, I have never seen so many. My dad was a milkman [AN: ::snicker, snicker:: Gohan was a milk man! Heh heh...] so we never had that much money. But every Christmas he made sure he would get us one thing that was good. I remember this one year I got this great paint set. I painted everything! Even the cat. My mom would put my pictures on the fridge and it made me feel important. It was the best Christmas I've ever had." Pan said, lost in the memory of past years. "How 'bout you?" She asked, now facing Trunks. "What was your favourite Christmas?" 

"This one." He answered truthfully. Pan gazed at him and noticed the change that occurred him since the first time she met him. She shook her head as if trying to figure out what was going on. Trunks inched forwards to her, and wrapped his arm around her waist. He pulled her closer to his body and lowered his lips towards hers. He stopped inches away from her soft lips and hesitated, not quite sure of himself. Pan made the decision for him, and moved in to get the kiss. She slowly glided her lips over his and he was content with just that for a few minutes, but then Trunks wanted more. He slowly parted her lips, his tongue demanding an entry. She quickly complied, and let Trunks taste her, while she in turn got a taste of him. They had to stop to catch their breathes, but Trunks quickly leaned in for more. He was stopped when Pan raised a hand to him. "Pan... I know you're waiting for someone. But look what he did! He left you and Suki all alone..." He took Pan into his arms and continued. "I won't leave you alone. I couldn't. I want to go skating in the winter time with you, I want to play Twister in the evenings... Pan I want you to really where that wedding ring. Pan... he hasn't given you anything but tears... I'll give you laughter, and...." Pan shook her head again and backed away from Trunks. 

"I think I better go." She whispered and slowly walked back upstairs to their bedroom, leaving Trunks alone by the warm fire... but with a cold feeling inside.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Both Trunks and Pan were rudely awakened as Suki came barreling into their room that morning. "Pan! Trunks! Wake up! It's Christmas!" She squealed in delight, then tore from the room, and down the hall. Pan sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes, all the while hearing Suki screech for Mr. Padro to wake up. She timidly glanced over at Trunks to find him trying to wake up as well. He slipped off the couch and grabbed his housecoat. He then handed Pan's robe to her with a very small smile. Taking the silk robe, and fastening it around her waist, the two walked out of the room and headed towards the living room. Once they got there, Suki was already dancing around the tree looking at all of the wonderful gifts. Mr. Padro, too, was seated and his eyes were glued to the packages under the tree's branches. Pan took a seat, and Trunks quickly sat beside her. 

"Well, which one do you want to open first?" Trunks asked Suki. Suki shook her head, and pulled out a box that was loosely wrapped in silver paper with about fifteen bows on it. 

"This one is for you, daddy. I wrapped it all by my self." She said proudly. She handed him the box, and Trunks took it warmly. He quickly opened it and saw a baseball glove. "This one will fit you. See I borrowed one of your regular gloves so I would know your size. This one can't slip off your hand." Trunks looked up from the glove and over at Suki with tearful eyes. 

"Thank you. This is the best gift ever given to me." He pulled the girl over into a hug and held her tightly. The morning passed by quickly, with Suki loving each of her toys as much as the last. Finally, Trunks pulled a blue box from under the tree and handed it to Pan. 

"You didn't have to..."

"Yes, I did." He replied. She gently tugged off the ribbon and unlatched the golden lock on the box. As she lifted the lid she gasped in happiness. Inside was a huge assortment of colours and on the sides were thin and thick paintbrushes. 

"Thank you, Trunks. Thank you so much." Pan smiled at him and he smiled back. For a few minutes in time, their gazes were locked with each other's and they were living in total bliss. Mr. Padro looked at the time on his watch, and quickly stood up. 

"I thank you for being such a marvelous hostess." He spoke to Pan and gave her a kiss on the hand. "But, my time is gone. I must leave." Pan glanced questioningly at Trunks, as Padro walked over to the front door to where his bags were packed. 

"I couldn't go through with it." Trunks explained. Pan smiled a huge grin and threw her arms around Trunks. 

"Thank you." She whispered into his shoulder. Trunks gripped her tightly, and guided her to the front hall where Padro was heading out the door. He nodded his thanks to the 'Briefs' family once again and took one final glance around the house. His eyes landed directly above Pan and Trunks and he looked at them with a grin.

"Is it not custom...? when one is under the mistletoe...?" He started. Both Pan and Trunks looked up to see they were directly under the holiday plant. Shrugging, Trunks held Pan's shoulders and turned her body to face his. He bent down and kissed the corner of her lips. Pan parted her lips, and taking the invitation, Trunks quickly took over her mouth. Pan wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him slightly closer to her, deepening the kiss. Trunks let his arms slide down from her shoulders to around her slim waist. After what was only a few seconds they parted and Trunks smiled and kissed her forehead lightly. They turned to Mr. Padro... but he was already gone. The man must have left quickly, because a new figure stood in the front hallway, staring intensely at both Trunks and Pan. Trunks quickly took his arms off of Pan and looked at the stranger in his house. 

"Oh my gosh... Kenske." Pan muttered in disbelief. Trunks looked sharply at Pan and then back at the man in the hallway. 

*So this is the man that betrayed her.* He thought to himself, his anger boiling higher every second. Kenske stared back at Trunks with equal intensity but his gaze was broken when he caught sight of a small girl down the hallway. Suki ran with all of her might straight into Kenske's arms and hugged him furiously. 

"Daddy!" She squealed. "Look Pan, daddy's back!" She cried, hugging him tightly. Pan nodded slowly. 

"What are you doing here?" She asked him, her voice shaking. 

"I stopped by the house and Abigail said that you were over here. Pan, I came to take you two ladies back home." 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Pan stacked her clothing items into the suit case that was open on the bed. 

"Pan, what are you doing?" 

"Mr. Briefs, I am going home." 

"You can't." 

"The deal was I would stay until Mr. Padro left. Now he is gone."

"But you're leaving?"

"Wasn't that the plan all along?" 

"Well, it was..." Trunks started, looking helplessly over at Pan. She was packing the items into her suit case, and her hair constantly fell over her eyes, so she continuously had to brush it back. Trunks leaned on the bed post, watching her every move, trying to think of the right words to make her stay with him. Pan finally closed the case, and looked over at Trunks. A part of her was begging her to stay, but using all of her mind's will power, she forced herself to make her way towards the door. "Pan..." Trunks soft voice called back towards her. Pan turned slowly to face him. 

"What?" She whispered back, already feeling some tears pull at her eyes. 

"Both ways will bring you love... but one comes with tears and the other with laughter." Trunks said to her. Pan looked down at her hand, and slowly pulled of the wedding ring that had been on her finger for the last few days while she stayed at the Briefs' mansion. She placed it calmly on a nearby table, and walked out of the room, leaving Trunks alone... forever. Pan walked quickly down the stairs after leaving her room, and dashed to the door. Kenske was already out in the car, but Suki was standing in the front hallway. 

"Suki, come one, we gotta go." Suki stood there looking at her toes and shook her head. 

"No, Pan." She whispered. Pan cocked an eyebrow, placed her bag on the floor and knelt down to Suki's level. "Pan... you've made me happy since I came into your house. I always felt so alone, until you were there to love me. And now that daddy's back, I know I can be just as happy as I've ever been. But you can't." 

"What?" Pan asked in surprise. 

"Pan. You won't be happy." 

"Suki, you are seven years old, you don't know what's..."

"Yes I do. Please." Suki whined, and pulled out a small photograph. She handed the photo to Pan. Pan took it carefully and looked down at the faces in it. It was taken the night Pan had taught Trunks how to skate. They were both flat on their bottoms on the ice laughing while gazing at each other. Pan looked up from the photo and gazed at Suki. "Pan, you've never looked so happy." 

"But Suki... how can I just leave..." Suki hugged Pan tightly and whispered,

"I love you, Pan." Pan hugged the child back. Suki took the photo back and turned to go outside. "I just want something to remember you two by." She said and pranced outside to the car where Kenske was waiting. Pan took her bag in hand and opened the door to follow Suki, but something drew her eyes to the master bedroom up the stairs. She looked back and forth from the car to the bedroom... debating. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Trunks stared into nothing. His room now seemed so much more dark and depressing now that she was gone. He bent his head low and felt the first of his tears fall. He took the pillow that Pan had hugged every night and sauntered over to the window, grasping the pillow like a teddy bear. He watched as Kenske's car slowly pulled out of the driveway, and drove away. Finally letting it all sink in, he collapsed to the ground in tears. Every single person he had ever loved, always walked away from him. He leaned against the wall and just cried. Cried like he had never cried before in his life. Not when his father walked away from him, not when his mother died... this was all worse somehow. It felt like his heart was being torn into millions of pieces. Like someone had ripped it out of his chest and was now taking delight in jumping on it. With each jump that came crashing down on the delicate organ caused Trunks to cry in pain and more sobs racked his body. Suddenly the pain stopped. He sat on the floor still, motionless, but the pain was gone. He was just empty inside now. Slowly standing up, he turned to the washroom to wash away his tears when he heard a soft knock on the door. Very slowly, he walked over to the door and opened it. There standing just beyond his door frame was his salvation. He blinked his eyes a few times to make sure she was really standing there. 

"Pan?" He asked shaken. Pan raised her head from looking at the floor and smiled her best. 

"Promise to make me laugh?" She asked. Trunks sniffled and gathered her into his arms and hugged her for all he was worth. She protested for air, so he loosened his grip, but still clung tightly to her. 

"Every day, Pan. Forever." He said with a smile, before leaning in for a kiss. Pan happily obliged and the two hungrily tasted each other. With his arms around her waist and her arms around his neck, the two were pushed together as much as possible and they were devouring each other's mouths. And for the first time in each of their lives - they were both truly happy. 

  
  


The End 

  
  


And then there is NO more. Too bad. Okay, thanks for reading, please write a review. ^-^

  
  
  
  



End file.
